Tengo celos, tengo celos
by Rubi de fuego
Summary: Angy sabia que sus sentimientos no eran correctos, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir Celos. Fic participante del reto "Este soy yo" del foro El monte Olimpo


**Disclaimer:Percy jackson no me pertenece, si no a Rick Riordan**

 **Aviso:Este Fic participa en el reto "Este soy yo" del foro el monte Olimpo. El personaje de Dia y Ariel, pertenecen a Charly Amethyst Rios y los de Selene y Bianca a Roxane Vega, los cuales amablemente me los dejaron usar.**

 **Este song fic esta inspirado en la canción Celos de Fanny lu**

* * *

Sabía que no tenía oportunidad, pero lo seguiría intentando.

-Dia, ¿puedes ayudarme con el tiro al arco?- eran la típica pregunta que hacía para acercarme a el

Porque a pesar de que sabía que tenía novia y de que ella era mi amiga, no podía evitar sentir celos y querer que el fuera mio.

-Hola angy, no puedo, voy con Sel, de echo aquí viene-dijo esa vez

-Buenos días, angy- me saludo la chica de pelo rosa- vamos Dia, nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego angy- se despidió sin apartar la vista de Selene y abrazándola de un momento a otro

 **Celos de tus ojos**

 **Cuando miras a otra chica, tengo celos**

 **Celos**

 **Celos de tus manos**

 **Cuando abrazas a otra chica, siento celos**

 **Celos**

Me daba pena a mí misma, seguirlos a todas partes solo para comprobar que eran una buena pareja. Caminaba abrazados y platicaban de cosas que a los dos les parecían interesar, Dia haciendo payasadas y Sel diciendo algo sobre artículos médicos.

-Dia ten cuidado, puedes- trataba de advertirle Sel, pero Dia había tropezado y caído- te dije que tuvieras cuidado, pareces niño pequeño. Ven, deja te ayuda

-Mejor ven a hacerme compañía- decía Dia tomando su mano y jalándola, haciendo que esta se sentara

 **Cuando te encuentras con alguien**

 **Cuando caminas con alguien**

 **Cuando te siento feliz, yo tengo celos**

 **Tengo celos**

-Esto es aburrido- me decía a mí misma, viendo como pasaban horas y horas sentadas en la playa sin decir nada

-¿Qué estamos viendo?-pregunto por detrás Arthur, el cual me asusto con su llegada-¿otra vez espiando a Sel y Dia?, si sabes que eso está mal y te hace daño ¿cierto?

Ese hijo de Deméter se había vuelto como una especie de hermano mayor para mi, uno molesto por cierto.

-Ya sé que está mal, pero no sé qué más hacer- le conteste-ahora ya lárgate con la hija de Iris

-Se llama Marion, y no quiero volverte a ver espiándolos. Si no les diré-dijo-Además podrías ir con Ariel, escuche que estaba organizando una fiesta.

-Oh, ¿ira Dia?-pregunte espontáneamente

-Tu no cambias ¿cierto?-dijo- bueno nos vemos en la fiesta, es hoy, más noche en el claro de arquería. Oh y es fiesta de disfraces, lleva un antifaz o algo.

Fue fácil encontrar un disfraz, lo difícil fue que no creyeran que era un pijama, había tomado algunas cosas de la cabaña 15 y les compré un antifaz a los chicos de la cabaña de Hermes

Cuando llegue al claro, ya todos estaban ahí. Aunque la mayoría tenían ya puestos sus disfraces, eran fáciles de reconocer, estaban Arthur, con un traje de espantapájaros, Selene y Bianca con unas túnicas griegas, aunque la de esta última tenía unos rasgones, dándole un toque que había luchado con algún monstruo, Sarah, la chica de Moro, tenía un vestido Largo con encaje, como los que le gustaban a mi madre, y por ultimo estaban Dia y Ariel, los cuales estaban usando trajes a juego, iguales a simple vista, pero si te detenías a observarlos tenían detalles que los diferenciaban. La mayoría tenían pareja y estaban bailando con ella, solo Arthur era el único que bailaba solo, yo fui a sentarme en un tronco.

-Buena fiesta, ¿cierto?-dijo Ariel sentándose justo a mi lado-Todos se divierten

-Claro- le conteste-Pensé que vendría con alguien

-No, vine solo. Aunque es algo incómodo- dijo- a lo que me refiero es que, Sarah, Dia y Bi tienen pareja, y bueno yo estoy aquí contigo…solo.

-Oh, disculpa, no me refería a eso-intente disculparme

Hace tiempo, exactamente cuándo nos volvimos amigos, él me dijo que a el le pasaba lo mismo que a mí. Éramos iguales.

-Entiendo, bueno voy al baño, no te diviertas demasiado-dijo y fue hacia los baños

Todos estaban bailando, incluso Dia y Sel. Estaban platicando y de repente se fueron. Al poco rato regreso sin Selene

 **Celos de la noche que comparte tus secretos**

 **Tengo celos**

 **Celos**

 **Cuando te miro a los ojos**

 **Cuando te siento a mi lado**

 **Cuando te veo marchar**

 **Yo tengo celos, tengo celos**

Se acercó a donde estaba, su disfraz le cubría la mayor parte de la cara, lo único que se veía eran sus ojos, los cuales se veían un poco obscuros.

-Hola Dia, ¿y selene?-le pregunte, a lo cual solo encogió los hombros.

Él se puso delante de mí y me ofreció la mano

-¿Q-quieres bailar? ¿C-c-conmigo?-dije sorprendida y solo tomo mi mano

No sé si fue el destino u otra cosa, pero la música cambio a una melodía lenta, y un poco romántica

Sentía como si lo demás hubiera desaparecido y ahora solo estábamos nosotros dos, bailando.

-Dia, yo te quería decir que…-empecé a decir pero el solo hiso señas para que siguiéramos bailando

 **Hoy, quiero bailar**

 **Solo contigo**

 **Hoy, quiero soñar**

 **Que tú eres mío**

 **Hoy te daré, todo mi amor**

 **En un abrazo**

Cuando acabo la canción, no estaba lista para separarme de él, pero el no hizo nada para apartarme. Y entonces paso, se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

 **Y tu prometerás que nunca más,**

 **Me harás sentir, nunca más, nunca más**

 **Nunca más, nunca más nunca**

 **Celos**

Todo paso tan rápido que no supe cómo reaccionar. Cuando nos separamos, vi algo que me dejo en Shock. Dia venía con Selene, tomados de las manos, y este no llevaba su disfraz.

-¿Q-q-quién eres?- pregunte, no lo reconocí

Se fue corriendo sin contestarme.

* * *

Hola he aquí mi primer Song-fic(de echo el primer fanfic), espero que les guste. Tiene una contra-parte, que no participa en el reto "este soy yo", hecha por Charly Amethyst Rios


End file.
